


Dear Diary I met a boy

by IcyFrice



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyFrice/pseuds/IcyFrice
Summary: Dear Diary I met a boy,He made my doll heartLight up with joyDear DiaryWe fell apart.Mugino confesses to Konohamaru at his last seconds...
Relationships: Mugino & Sarutobi Konohamaru, Mugino/Sarutobi Konohamaru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Dear Diary I met a boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I just found out this ship. And I wanted to make a fanfic about it! So enjoy!

Dear Diary

"Boruto, Don't forget what I asked you to do" Mugino said with his lips bleeding. Mugino started to tremble yet he didn't let go of Ao. 

Ao started to be unconscious and soon started to pass out. Eyes closing and loosing control. But Mugino keep his wide open.

Boruto wanted to save Mugino. But failed when was stopped by Konohamaru. "You all four, You go ahead... I want to talk with Mugino alone" Konohamaru said in a sad tone. Clearly not agreeing to the the man's sacrifice but can't help but watch as Mugino started to lose breath.

Soon the four left and it was only Konohamaru and Mugino alone. 

I met a boy

"Hey Konohamaru, You should go now... There's no time to spare... It's fine you know... Everything is going to be fine" Mugino assured with a weak smile.

Soon Konohamaru couldn't help but to let the tears fall out from his face. "How could I be fine without you? Answer Mugino. I'm sure there's a way just let me think" Konohamaru replied without a doubt was having a breakdown.

"Hey now. Like I said if you don't leave we both end up dead. You wouldn't want that right?" Mugino said slowly due to the weakness of his body from being pierced through.

He made my doll heart light up with joy

"Idiot. I'd rather die with you than losing you" Konohamaru replied. "Kono.... I- before I die I don't want to live with regret but..." Mugino said.

"Kono.... I loved you ever since the beginning... I kept it for so long. I was afraid to tell you but... Now I have the courage and strength to tell you before leaving this world. I want to say it before dying with regret. Kono... You were my first love. And up to this day... I never regret loving you" Mugino said weakly his feet barely lifting him up.

Konohamaru didn't hesitate to remove Ao from Mugino. Ao is already dead there's no point on keeping him in place. So Konohamaru held Mugino tight and hugged him and supported him. Reassuring to keep his eyes open.

"Mugi... What did you say that only now... I love you romantically.... I wish we have more time. But hold on me okay? Stay a little longer okay? Don't give up on me Mugi... Don't worry you're going to be fine" Konohamaru said while caressing Mugino's cheek. Soon Mugino's head band fell from his hair. It's been so long since Konohamaru saw Mugino's beautiful hair.

And soon Konohamaru couldn't helo but caress his hair as well. "Hey Kono. Go now. Leave me here. I'm going to be all right. We won't make it in time if you carry me till outside" Mugino said.

Konohamaru let out a tsk for disapproval "I won't leave you here all alone Mugi" he said.

"Idiot hurry and leave me. Hey Kono... I'm sure you're going to be the next hokage! So promise me that. And I'm sure you're going to marry a beautiful wife more like Hanabi haha" Mugino said laughing weakly.

But Konohamaru wasn't happy about letting Mugino go and the thought of having the lifetime without him.

"And be a great father- *cough cough* and have cute little childrens *cough*" Mugino said but soon to cough.

Konohamaru's tears started to fall more on his cheeks. It's like Mugino is telling Konohamaru that there's no hope anymore. But Konohamaru doesn't want to give up on Mugino. 

"Mugi. Stop talking nonsense. Just bare with me okay? We're going out of here" Konohamaru said and carrying Mugino in a bridal style.

\- - -

Meanwhile Boruto

"Where are big bros! Why is Konohamaru Sensei taking so long! If they stayed there for too long they're going to end up dead. I should go and save them" Boruto said with impatience.

"No Boruto! Just wait here! Let's trust them and don't do anything that Konohamaru Sensei didn't ordered" Sarada replied quickly. Stopping Boruto doing something idiotic.

\- - -

Konohamaru soon started sprinting to the exit while carrying Mugino. But the place started to collapse but Konohamaru was positive that the both of them would end up alive once they reached the peak.

Though it may only be Konohamaru ending up to be alive when they finally exited. Mugino couldn't hold on for any longer. Soon Mugino's eyes were starting to close but Mugino tried his best to keep them open.

Konohamaru noticed Mugino sudden blinking and opening of his eyes. Konohamaru knew he had to sprint faster. Konohamaru said "Mugi... Stay a little bit closer. We're almost there okay? Breathe for me okay Mugi?".

Konohamaru asked to himself why was the exit felt longer than when they entered. It felt like a infinite loop. But there's no time to give up.

And there Konohamaru finally saw the exit. But in a split second anything could happen. Mugino with his eyes one centimeter away from closing. Mugino didn't wasted the chance to tell Konohamaru before soon closing his eyes forever.

Dear Diary

"K-kono.... I-i.... L-lo-love.... you..." Mugino said with his lips trembling no longer having the ability to speak. Mugino's body seconds away from giving up. And there Mugino gave his last smile.

Konohamaru heard those 4 words from Mugino. Konohamaru felt his whole world was spinning yet crumbling. Spinning to the thought of hearing those words from someone they loved dearly but yet Crumbling to the thought of Mugino almost there giving up and losing strength.

"We're here Mugi... Just one step away from outside. Please don't give up on me Mugi... Not now please not now..." Konohamaru said.

Yet Mugino couldn't help but finally giving up and closing his eyes...

"BIG BRO!" Boruto shouted relieved to see Konohamaru Sensei and Mugino. Konohamaru fell down on his knees but still holding tight on Mugino's body.

Konohamaru could feel terror and sadness when he saw Mugino there lifeless. "Mugi mugi... Wake up... Mugi we're here... Mugi not now... Mugi don't give up on me.." Konohamaru said with his eyes starting to get teary again. Konohamaru caressed Mugino's peaceful face. 

"Mugi... Please wake up... I love you too..."

We fell apart...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! If you guys want a sequel just comment down below I may make a new one!


End file.
